Letters From War
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: A Story about a husband that leaves his pregnant wife when he gets deployed overseas. A song that I felt accompanies it :D


A/N: I know You guys don't like Kari…but it just wouldn't work with any one else! I know it says "son" but it for the purpose of the story its Ari.

She walked to the mailbox  
On that bright summers day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war far away

Kate, picked up the letter anxiously, hoping to hear that he was coming home…Some times he was here, and sometimes he wasn't. Fighting people who wanted to hurt her and her country.

He spoke of the weather  
And good friends that he'd made  
Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
And the life that he had  
Thats why I'm here today  
And that the end he said  
You are what I'm fighting for  
It was the first of the letters from war

Kate smiled…her soldier, was out on the front lines for her…not with M-16s or land mines, but fighting with words.. Words against treachery, lies, and deceit…that could potentially destroy, her land and home.

She started writing  
You're good and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
make it home  
make it safe

_'Dear Ari,_' she wrote_, 'I love you. I miss you, and want you back here so I can hold you in my arms again.' _She never knew if he got these letters. She was supposed to send any letters to a safe deposit mail box. Safe away from prying eyes, and those who would like to kill him. _'You are so brave, and our son will look up to you one day, I just know it.' _she said biting her lip. She was 2 months pregnant, and Ari was ecstatic.

She wrote every night as she prayed

'_Dear, God, please keep him safe, keep him safe and bring him home to me._'

Late in December  
A day she'll not forget  
Oh her tears stained the paper  
With every word that she read

Kate cried herself to sleep that night. She had gotten a letter from Ari's partner. Apparently They had been uncovered and a firefight had broken out. With bombs…

It said "I was up on a hill  
I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out  
And bombs were exploding  
And thats when I saw him  
He came back for me  
And though he was captured  
A man set me free  
And that man was your son  
He asked me to write to you  
I told him i would, oh I swore"  
It was the last of the letters from war

Ari, had told him to write to her…he still loved her…He had to be alive…she couldn't go on without him…

And she prayed he was living  
Kept on believing  
And wrote every night just to say

She wrote again, '_ I know you're out there, and I don't know if you'll get this letter, but I love, you and I miss you, and I want you to come home in one piece soldier boy, and if you aren't here to help me raise your stubborn son, I don't know what I'll do…' _ She wrote as the baby gave a particularly hard kick.

You are good  
And you're brave  
what a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home

Make it safe  
Still she kept writing each day

She wrote him everyday, even the day she went into labor…a grand total of 890 letters…

Then two years later  
Autumn leaves all around  
A car pulled in the driveway  
And she fell to the ground  
And out stepped a captain  
Where her boy used to stand

Kate screamed as a black Cadillac CTS pulled into the driveway, and out stepped Ari… Black clad, and packing….

He said "Love, I'm following orders  
From all of your letters  
And I've come home again",  
He ran into hold her  
And dropped all his bags on the floor  
Holding all of her letters from war

He dropped the Addidas bag full of clothes, and every one of the 890 letters she had written… He smiled, as a boy, with dark hair, and deep brown eyes, came running from the backyard.

"Mommy, Mommy!" He said grabbing onto her leg. She wiped the tears that had been streaming down her face…

"MalachI, this is Daddy.." Kate sniffed holding onto Ari's stomach. He looked down at her…

"MalachI? Hebrew?" He asked.

"Yeah, like his namesake. And His name means--"

"My Messenger…" they said in unison. He bent down to the shy little boy.

"Hi…daddy," he said and threw himself at Ari…

Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

Finished…. RNR?


End file.
